Mermaid of Destiny Island
by Shadow-101
Summary: A mermaid named Star comes to Destiny Island with Ariel to see Sroa,Riku, and Kairi. Went things go wrong Ariel is Forced to go back home, and Star is band from Atlantica. What will she do? RikuOc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ariel's and Star**

**Shadow101 "Here's the first chapter and this is a Riku /Oc. Kingdom hearts but I'm basing some it off on the movie so here you go!"**

"Ariel do you think this is a good idea?" Asked a bright sea green eyed fair pale skinned, strawberry blond hair. Her fins were sky blue, and her tail was a dark sky blue.

"We'll be fine any way Sora will be happy to see us!" said Ariel with joy.

Her fire red hair going with the seas current, fair skin, and bright blue eyes welcoming to the other mermaid and her fin light green, and tail going in to a normal green.

"Star you're so nice looking and maybe you'll make some friends!"

Ariel winked at star (Star is the other mermaid.) Star blushed slightly to the way Ariel made it sound, and look.

"But what if your father found out?"

"He wont Eric got him distracted."

"With, what?"

"A book on how to make cookies."

'Oh ok wait cookies! Now that's weird."

"Let's go!"

"Alright."

Ariel gave a sigh than went to the bottom of the sea make the pressure hard on her body. Star followed Ariel until a bright light made her squeeze them shut Ariel did so to. Star felt a great tug pull her in to slow flowing not as salty water. Ariel did to they opened their eyes to see islands and three figures on a beach. One figure was a girl in a swim suite tanning her red hair purple eyes attracted Star right away; Figure two was a boy with brown hair bright blue eyes. He wore swim trunks swimming in the water splashing the girl, making her come after him. Figure three made star swim towards him his silver blew in the genital breeze, his sky blue, green eye sparkled. He to being in swim trunks made him to dive in to the water after the brown haired boy.

"Let's go see Sora!" said Ariel

She was going off after the young adults. Star fallowed her diving under the water and swimming rather quickly. Ariel came right behind Sora and tickled him. He started laughing aloud and the two others stared with confinement.

"Ok who did that?" Ask the boy eyeing the two other kids.

"Nope!" Said the girl

"Not me Sora!" said the other boy.

"Than who? Hey maybe someone else is here!"

Sora smiled big than went under water. He opened his eyes letting them get use to the salty stinging water. He turned around to see nothing he than felt someone tape on his shoulder. He turned to see Ariel's big blue eyes. He pointed up as telling her to go up with him. Sora re-surfaced to see the two others still confused.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Ariel!"

Sora moved over to show the other two the mermaid friend Ariel.

"Hello my name is Ariel and this is my friend Star."

Star came up and waved to the three others. They all waved back to Star.

"Sora is the boy who found us. Riku is the silvered hair one, and Kairi is there hair girl here."

"Hello I'm Star." Star said with a shy tone.

"Um… you all were swimming and we hoped you'll keep swimming to we would like to go you if you don't mind that is."

"No prob!" said Sora with a smile.

"Yeah we won't mind!" Said Kairi

Sora and Kairi looked at Riku with smiles.

"I'm not the boss of you all so don't look at me."

"Alright let's go!" said Sora Diving into t he water.

"Right!" Said Kairi following Sora.

"Oh boy." Said Riku following the other two.

Star and Ariel followed, Star grabbed Kairi's hand and winded at her. Kairi turned color a bit she needed air.

Star touched her nose and ran her finger down her to her heart.

"Take a breath!" Said Star.

Kairi leaned and took a breath she was breathing and not chocking on the salty water.

Star let go of Kariri's hand and left her to swim. She saw Ariel doing the same to Sora, so she went to Riku.

He was swimming to the surface she grabbed him by the hand. He tried to get away and he did. Star brow gave a frown so she pulled him down really far down and place her figure on his nose moving down to his heart.

"Now take a breath Riku!"

Riku shook his head no and started turning purple in his face. Stars grabbed him by the face and pushed down on his cheeks, and made him open his mouth and breath. He was choking or scrabbling to the surface like a fish out of water. Riku just staired at her with surprise and than shook his head and swam to the others. Star just snickered and followed with gaining seed she than was in front of him and grabbed him by his hand heading to the surface were the theirs. Star saw swim toward than her gut twisted with a pain full hit.

Riku noticed and put and arm on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He said quickly.

"Ariel and I have to get home and now! Her father knows of are coming to your world."

Riku nodded and swam to the top, and Star followed in pain. They came to the surface to see the others laughing.

"Ariel we have to go! Your father knows of us" LEAVEING THE WORLD!"

"Oh no I have to go bye guys I'm really sorry!"

"Bye guys."

Ariel dived under the water to find her father swimming towards her quickly and very angry.

"Ariel you are in deep trouble young lady!"

Star hid behind Ariel. King Trident didn't notice she was there.

"Father please I wasn't here long!" Pleaded Ariel

"You've cross the line young lady you are band to leave the world1"

"No don't it was…um…It was my fault!" Said Star with shaking hands.

"You! You … You're banding from Atlantica!"

"No father please you can't…Give her a chance."

"No she is band from are city come Ariel. I hear by band you Star Aqua from Atlantica!"

"No!" Yelled Arial at her father. She swam towards Star quickly only to be grabbed by her father a pulled back in to the bright light and her father swam towards it as well. They were gone Star was alone, very alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fins for Legs and Help**

**Shadow101 "Here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy.**

"Oh no. what have I done?"

Star thought to her self with tears falling down her face. She began to swim to the surface when she felt something that felt like lighting hit her hard, but a light surround her. She squeezed her eyes shut from the blinding light.

? Scene change to sora and the Gang?

"Hey what was that light?" asked Kairi quickly with a worried tone.

"I don't know." said Sora standing up off the Warm dry sand.

"Something doesn't fell right." Sid Riku.

He ran into the water and dived he was swimming toward the source of light. From behind him on the Island he heard Sora call out in a rather He's and idiot laugh.

"Hey Riku It's nothing just the sunlight reflecting on the water!"

Yelled out sora as riku just kept swimming. Riku ignoring Sora's words Riku dived strait down. He was almost to the bottom to see Stars limp and covered in sea weed.

"Crap she might be dead. Let's just hope not." He thought as he grabbed Star by the waist and with one hand and both feet he used to swim quickly yet slowly to the surface for air. He broke through the surface and gasp for air as he saw Sora and Kairi gasping at seeing Star limp and Riku retrieving her. He swam for a while before he came to the beach.

"Is she ok?" asked Kairi as she realized Stars bra was shells other than that she wore nothing else.

"Boys look the other way from Star she's well… Go get my towel!"

Sora jolted up and ran to go get Kairi's towel. Sora came back to see her purple towel she placed it over Star.

"She still breathing…I thought she left with Ariel."

"Yeah she was… Wake her now!" said Sora quickly.

"But she just came out of the water and nearly drowned we'll ask her later!" said Kairi quickly towards Sora.

"Fine." said Sora waling off but before he could stars eyes fluttered open. Star saw Kairi, Riku and Sora knelt next to her.

"Oh no, I was band from Atlantica." said Star sitting up correctly. She didn't let the towel fall or slip she kept it up.

"I'm band from my family, friends, my world…and it's my entire fault… that Ariel is in trouble with the king."

Star felt tears run down her face. She quickly stood up only to fall but she tried again on her third time she didn't fall. She was use to her legs already.

"I'll need some cloths am I correct?"

"Yes… and a place to stay." said Kairi quickly get off the sand and taking star by the hand and running off with  
Star behind her. They came to a store and bought some clothing for Star. When she came out of the dressing room. Star had mudd jeans, and a white spaghetti strap shirt with black Nikes on.

"Ok I've bought months worth of clothing for you even a dress, You'll bunk at Riku's place I can't have you my mom said there isn't any rooms left same at Sora's place to. Sorry but Riku you'll hardly notice him so you'll be fine."

"Ok." Said Star slightly blushing because of all the hospitality they were give to her.

"Oh Kairi Thanks as well." said Star walking with Kairi to Riku's house.

They came to his house and knocked on the door riku answered but he was in a just some jeans. Kairi laughed but Star blushed a bright red and turned around quickly.

"Oh hey Kairi, Star's room is on the first floor right next to mine on the left.

"Ok come on Star lets go!"

Kairi grabbed Star and lead her up the stairs to the first floor and on their right was Riku's room and on the left from his room was Stars room. Kairi opened the door to enter a blue and gray room.

"Wow… I have to thank him for being so kind to me and letting me borrow the room." said Star quickly leaving the room. She went down stairs to thank Riku only to find him lying on the couch sleeping. Star smiled and walked gracefully towards Riku make sure not to walk him.

"Thank you for the room and for being so kind to me Riku I just hope we'll turn out to be great friends."

"Your welcome and I hope so took now leave me alone and let me sleep." said Riku quickly in a calm realized tone.

"Ok and Good Night Riku."

"Good night to you to Star!"

Star turned around and smiled at Riku and went up stairs quickly to see Kairi putting away clothes.

"Were did you go Star?" said Kairi quickly and quizzically.

"I said good night to Riku and Thanks as well."

"Really what did he say?" asked Kairi eyes sparkling.

"He said goodnight back and he hope as well that we become great friends." said Star with a small blush. Kairi smiled big than looked at Star and giggled.

"What so funny Kairi?" asked Star Quickly giving Kairi a quizzical look with some confusion.

"I think Riku likes you a bit. I highly doubt it though his never good with love."

"Likes me… me yeah right!" said Star quickly lying on the comfortable bed. Kairi finished with the clothes and looked to see Star sleeping peacefully on the bed. Kairi left turning the light off and leaving locking the front door.

**  
Shadow101 "Ok chapter 3 is come up soon."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Who Are You?**

"**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy and yes I'll slow things down ok so Riku will like pop up one or twice."**

Star opened her eyes to see the sun rising. She got out of bed and saw a swim suit next to her bed it was black and red flora print. Bikini she liked it but she put it away. Star went to the closet and pulled out a black halter top and some white Mudd jeans. She grabbed some Nikes and run down stair. She looked to make sure Riku wasn't there but who she saw made her breath stop. A figure in a long black outfit boots everything black and dark. Only his fire red hair stood out and his bright green eye with the markings under them.

"What do you want Axel?" asked Star smiling.

"Nothing but only to come see an old friend!"

"I told you no more! It's over!"

"But I still remember your words so well… Tonight we'll me-."

"Shut up Axel! You tricked me and it still hurts!"

"What the scar I bet it would and your mom she got in the way."

"Here take it the game is over…Axel it's his you know…Take what you want and keep that's the way a thief works."

"Your days are numbered Star."

"Leave me be."

"Oh and … thanks I really miss him badly."

"Get out!"

"Fine…Remember numbered days."

Axel laughed coldly and disappeared in to the dark portal. Star ran out the front door and headed for Kairi's house.

**Shaow101 "Sorry short but I can't help it the baby is crying so can't think so bye oh AND R&R!  
**


End file.
